A New Race?
by LillyWhiteRosePetals
Summary: Captured by mutants, will our herione make it out alive?


She'd been taken by Muties.  
She had heard that once the Muties took you, you were Mutie food.

She'd been traveling with a caravan. The whole 'safety in numbers idea', and it had been safer because had she been alone she would be dead by now. When the Muties came at the caravan they didn't attack to kill.

'Keep your food fresh,' that's the Mutie Moto.

There had just been too many to stop. The caravan fired plenty of shots but Muties don't feel pain, they just keep coming until they fall over. They march right up to you, knock your gun out of your hand maybe break an arm or two, you're still fresh meat. They'd allowed themselves to indulge in one man during the attack, tore him apart. A Mutie was still enjoying his leg while they marched.  
The survivors were roped together, tied around the waist, pulled along in a single file line.

Several days ago, while she had been packing her things, the man she'd been staying with walked in and caught her. He had gone out hunting with his dog and several of the other town folk. She had hoped he'd be long enough for her to be off with the supply caravan. She couldn't stay with him any longer and endure his violence, even though leaving him meant leaving the only place she'd ever known.  
She had heard the horror stories of the wasteland but she also knew if she stayed she would end up killing him, leaving the town with no mayor and a lynch mob after her. He wasn't a bad man but when he was high or drunk he hated her for not being his dead wife. Unfortunately, his unscheduled return caused a bit of a commotion.  
The caravan leader and his hired muscle drew their guns on half the town's deputies. Luckily no shots were fired. She left with tears in her eyes and him screaming profanities behind her. She wasn't paying the caravan leader with caps and worried she'd have a similar scene once they came to a new settlement.

Well she didn't have that to worry about anymore. The leader of the caravan had been the one devoured in the attack.

As they marched she watched her captors. She had always thought Muties were dumb beasts, more animal than human. The only contact she had had before this was the attacks on the town and one other time when she was out hunting with her man.  
They had come across one who looked like he had been half eaten by a Yao Guai. He was crawling in no apparent direction. Her man was going to shoot him but knowing they needed to save ammo she took a knife to his throat instead.  
Here in her captive state she was surprised to see them interacting with each other even in a primitive way. There was a lot of shoving and growling but there was order to their actions, sort of pack like. She made out a few words in their guttural communication along with what could only be described as laughter, hideous laughter that came sometimes while they were looking at the prisoners, the woman in particular.

Many hours had gone by, people were getting tired. Her head hung low and she stumbled a few times as she walked. Someone collapsed on the line and everything went crazy. The Muties shouted and made threatening gestures. One pounded the prisoner on the ground with a two by four ordering him to get up. The two prisoners next to him coward to avoid the blows. The prisoner cried out. Then she heard a clear snap of bone breaking. After a few more blows he stopped moving and things calmed down.  
The Muties stopped shouting and cut him free of the others. One of them picked up the dead man and threw him over his back. The rope was tied back together to keep the line whole and they were moving again.  
They didn't stop; Not to sleep, not to drink, not to eat for two full days. No one else fell.

During the pre dawn of the third day they entered a fenced in area with a large two story concrete structure in the center. There was an exchange between the Muties on the march and the new ones in the compound. They were handed off and led into the grey structure. She was barely aware as they shoved her into a cell locking her in with several others.

She awoke thirstily licking water that was dropping on her lips.

"She's coming to." Someone was saying.

She started to sit up.

"Take it easy. Take it slow."

She opened her eyes. She was in a cell, one among four in a small room lit by one bare bulb on the wall above a solid door to her left. Each one of the cells contained four to six women in different stages of disorder and filth. One of these women was squeezing water from a rag unto her mouth.  
She licked her lips reaching for the rag.

"Here take this, but go slow." She was handed a broken cup. She took it drinking it all down.

"How..." she tried to speak, her throat was scratchy. She cleared it and tried again, "How long have I been here?"

"I can't be sure of course but I think they brought the three of you in maybe a day ago."

She looked around at the other two women in her cell and to a few next door that were looking on. They seemed to all agree with her.

"They don't keep any kind of schedule 'round here. Just throw us some water and scraps and now and then take out that putrid bucket of shit." She motioned toward the corner of the cell.

She remembered a fourth and spoke gruffly, "There were four women in our group. You said they brought in only three?" She looked around noticing the two others she had been strapped to while trying to remember the face of the third.

"Well she was really in a fit when they brought her in. She was fighting and they just kept holding her arms but she wouldn't stop see, she was in such a terrible panic, one of them struck her and I think her neck broke."

A different woman spoke. "She collapsed right on the floor next to me. Her eyes stared back at me so blankly she had to have been dead."

"Better to be her then us I say." Someone in the other cell said.

"Stop it. As long as we are alive we have a chance."

"A chance at what? Carrying that freak's child or dying underneath him? What kind of chance is that?"

She spoke to another one of the women next to her. "What does she mean? What's she talking about?"

"The leader of the Muties here thinks he can breed a new kind of Mutie, a smarter Mutie."

She wasn't sure she heard her right. "You mean he's keeping us..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yeah, that's right chicky, he'll fuck you soon enough. See what we have put together is he wants to bring some babies into the world. Sure these Muties live a long time but how many Mutie women you see running around. Not many huh? And I'm not too sure they can get preggers. Carla over there is the first one showing signs." She pointed to the cell across the small hall.

The woman she figured was Carla jerked her head up, "What the Hell are you talking about Sally!"

"Stop trying to hide it slut! You haven't had your cycle in two weeks while the rest of us are dripping like stuck pigs 'round here on a regular basis. I'm sure when your belly gets round they will notice."

"You bitch, I'm not, I'm NOT!" She spat in their general direction then slunk down in the corner crying.

"If it were me I'd be telling one of 'em. Hell maybe it would get me out of this shit hole and into some decent quarters." a woman said from the fourth cell.

They continued to bicker back and forth while she hung her head between her knees trying to make sense of the mess she was in. She hadn't known she had fallen asleep until she heard the door open and two large Muties enter.

"ARMS!" they shouted as they closed the door behind them. She watched as the girls got up reluctantly and passed their bare arms between the bars. She hadn't noticed before but they all had scars starting at the wrist and running up like rungs on a ladder. Some even had fresh bandages where she assumed new cuts had been made.

"Take me, take me." one of the girls in a cell near the door whined as she proffered her arm nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

One of the Muties looked at her arm. She saw five marks on it and one bandage. He tossed it out of his face in disgusts.

"Here take this." A girl in the next cell handed her a filthy bandage. "Put it on your wrist, Hurry, Hurry." Quickly handing it to her then walking to the front of the cell offering her arm out for inspection.

She turned her back toward the cell doors and quickly rammed the bandage up her arm hoping it looked secure enough.

"Her and her." She heard one say as she turned to present her bandaged arm to the Mutie inspectors. She noticed the two new girls that had been with her being dragged out of the cell from across the hall. One of the Muties glared at her for taking so long as he glanced at her arm and dismissed it just as quickly picking another girl from her cell with no bandage and only two scars.

As soon as the door was closed and she was about to thank the girl in the other cell one of the girls decked her with a right cross.

"YOU BITCH! Chrissy hates that Fucker. She barely survived her last round! Where did you get that bandage? Who gave that to her?" Pointing to her, she turned to her prison mates looking at them accusingly. "Chrissy is a good person why would you do this to her for this new bitch you don't even know? You whores all of you!" She shoved one of her other cell mates against the bars and raised her fist to strike her.

"No one gave it to me. I found it in the corner back there. " She pointed. "It was a hunch. I played it out, nothing more."

"You cunt." She came at her again but she was ready this time. She blocked her swing, hitting her with a fist in the gut and an elbow to the back of her head. She went down hard and dizzily tried to roll over and get up.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems. It's all about survival and I just played my hand. I'm sorry your friend got picked. I'm sorry any of us did, but this is where we are right now and we all need to do what we need to do to survive."

The girl on the floor was crying now. "You stupid fuck she hates him, hates It. She's not like that bitch over there that can't wait to get that big dick inside her. It's fucking her up inside." She pointed to her head. She can't take it. Oh God Crissy." She cursed her under her breath and slunk away.

Pressing the bandage to her unscarred arm she slid down the bars between the cells closing her eyes. She didn't know the other three girls she had been in the caravan with. Two had already been traveling with the caravan when she joined up. The other they had nearly shot when she approached the caravan because of her erratic behavior. She never bothered to get to know them. Maybe that was for the best now.

"Thank you," a voice behind her whispered. She didn't turn; she knew the voice of the girl that had given her the bandage.

"Why?" she asked

"I...I don't know. I just hate to see..." She stopped.

"Thanks anyway."

The other girls came back hours later wearing new bandages. As Chrissy's friend took care of her, she threw hateful glances in her direction.

Food was brought later. She couldn't say if it was the next day or not. She forgotten how hungry she was until she saw the charred meat tossed to each one of them. As she ate it she tried not to think about where it might have come from.  
The next time three more girl were picked and none with bandages where taken again. Chrissy's friend didn't rat her out either. She couldn't figure why.  
The hours/days went by and she was passed by two more times and then Carla started to throw up.

It was quiet when she heard the unmistakable noise of someone retching. There were words of concern by others in the sick girl's cell drifting over along with the putrid sent. She swallowed fighting her gag reflex. Someone shouted for help another shouted for her to 'Shut her cock hole.'  
One of the Muties eventually entered and she was almost positive she saw disgust on his face when the scent hit him. He walked back inspecting the cells and noticed Carla with her face over the shit bucket, there again was that expression. He walked out closing the door leaving the women shouting accusations and insults to each other.  
A few minutes went by when another Mutie opened the door and simply glanced around in disgust then he too simply left.

Sometime later several Muties entered with a large hose in their hands. The women were told to line up against the back walls while one of them handed out the shit buckets. After the cell doors where closed again they started the water hose.  
They sprayed the floor washing all the dirt down a drain opposite the door. There were a few dirty mattresses that were ordered out through the bars. Of course several of the girls were squealing, some were crying. One of the Muties seemed to be really enjoying this as he directed the one with the hose to start spraying the girls too.  
He laughed as the women cowered from the cold hard water. She turned her back away from them and squatting down on her feet in a fetal position against the back wall. Some of the women actually ran around. She wasn't sure if they were aware they were only making it worse.

Carla threw up again. One of the other Mutie helpers pointed this out to his 'boss'. The hose was ordered off and Carla was brought out. She got up and walked toward the cell bars as they looked Carla over. As they talked amongst themselves she noticed the 'boss' looking at her strangely. Then she realized the bandage had come off during the hosing. Slowly she let go of the bars and started to walk away.

"Stop!" he shouted. "YOU ARMS!" he had an actual prison baton that he pointed at her.

Shit.

The other girls moved away from her and she noticed Chrissy's friend smile.  
She turned presenting her arms.

The boss turned toward his lackeys shouting at them. "How did she get passed by? Was one of you taking her?" they looked at him dumbly. She didn't think they had two brain cells to know what he was speaking of.

"Bring her."As she was led out along with Carla she heard Chrissy's friend laugh.

She and Carla were led along a short corridor of concrete doors. She assumed they held the same kind of cells she had been in. At the end of the hall they walked through a broken doorway and continued up a flight of stairs. The air was fresher up here. They must have been under ground in their cells.  
As they walked through the door at the top of the stairs she was chilled by the cool air on her wet skin. Carla bent like she was going to be sick again. Two other Muites met them and now there were four and the boss. Three of them talked while one held her arm and Carla's in each hand.  
Panic welled up in her stomach. She knew she was on the ground floor. Early morning light was coming in the broken window down the hall. Maybe this was her only shot at getting away. They were distracted and Muties don't run very fast. If she could only find an exit door. She was about to try something when they were pulled in the opposite directions of the broken window.

Was this the same direction all the girls had been taken? This wasn't like the usually picking of women, this was an unexpected pick. They turned right at the end of the hall. Here were several office looking doors, some broken some not, the hallway ended at a collapsed stairwell. They were shoved into one of these office rooms and the door was closed behind them.

The room had an old desk, a set of filing cabinets and a chair that Carla sat in. She started searching the room. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she needed to do something. She found a letter opener in one of the drawers. She laughed at her situation, looked at Carla curled up on the dry rotted leather chair and darted for the door.  
She flung it open and into the arms of the boss Mutie. Stabbing his eye she shoved him away as he shouted for them to go after her. Running toward the broken glass window she threw her left shoulder and rolled as she hit the concrete below.  
She'd been right, ground floor. They followed her out the broken window as she picked herself up and ran. She quickly found very few options. There were a few doors back into the prison and a fence with concertina wire all along the top.

Fuck.

She heard them coming. "There is nowhere to run." It was the boss.

She wasn't going back inside. She started on the buttons of her shirt. She would throw it over the barbs on the top and go over. I few slices to her skin were less than she would get here. Her buttons were soaked and tight and her hands were trembling. Still she got it off and started for the top of the fence when she was bludgeoned on the back with something hard. She hit the ground breathless.

She awoke strapped to a gurney in some hospital type ward. Her legs and arms were held down along with a strap across her midsection. It was a simple metal gurney cold against her bare skin. She hadn't been given her shirt back and she lay in her bra and pants. The door opened and a human entered.

"Well I see you have awakened. You took a nasty fall out there. They brought you here to make sure you didn't suffer any um...brain damage." He gave her a creepy smile.  
He wore a lab jacket with old brown blood stains on it. He looked middle age and oriental.

"Where am I?"

"Oh you are still in the prison, dear. I guess since they brought me your 'sick' friend they figured they would drop you off with me too," that creepy smile again. "Seems there is some question about what was going on in the cells below." He pointed to her unmarked arms. "Mr. Drake doesn't want seconds you see." He squeezed one of her breast with is dirty gloved hand. "Nice." He turned toward his tray of instruments. "No, Mr. Drake wants no seconds but when he is done spreading his seed into unfertile ground others get to play." He turned creepy smile in place holding a pair of scissors. "Snip, snip," he snipped the scissor open and close twice.

Her heart was racing. What the hell was he going to do?

The door opened and a very pregnant women walked in. "Doctor, Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were with a patient."

"It's fine Jennifer, please ask Bob and Frank to step in I believe I will need them for this procedure."

"Yes Doctor." the door closed behind her.

"I haven't been with anyone in the cells." she blurted. "I was simply wearing a bandage over no wounds and they passed me over. That's...that's all. No...no one was doing anything to me. Honest." She felt tears run down into her hair.

"Oh I am sure that is all true but Mr. Drake insists" He started to cut her pants off of her. The door opened and two Muties walked in dressed in dirty hospital gowns. She was nearly naked now.

"I won't fight you, you don't need them. Just do what you got to do and get it over with please."

"They are simply a precaution dear, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He pulled her pants from under her.

She lay on the cold metal in her bra shaking from cold and fear.

"Gentlemen, now I will need to release her legs I need you to hold them each apart so I can do my examination, please."

She didn't fight him as she promised. She closed her eyes and thought of when her mother used to read to her and her bother before bedtime. Her brother had liked stories about fighting Muties. He had died in one of the raids on the town.

When he was done he strapped her back down, took some blood, covered her with a dirty sheet and left the room.

She had never felt so helpless. Even at the hands of her lover back at home. When he would hit her she at least knew she could hit him back if she wanted. She couldn't move. She was naked, cold, trapped. Even though she knew she couldn't get out she was unable to stop herself from straining against the straps that held her.  
The door opened and Jennifer came in.

"Please, Jennifer is it? Please let me go." She sniffled, "I can't do this please, please let me go."

"Shhh." Jennifer said as she brushed back the matted hair on her forehead. "Hush it'll be ok. You'll see. Once you have his baby inside you. You will have anything you want." She smiled down at her, still brushing at her hair. "You don't have to worry, it's not that bad. All he wants is children. And now that he has another one on the way he is really in good spirits. You'll see." Jennifer rubbed her belly. "He sure is a strong one in there. Some nights he keeps me up kicking away." Turning she picked up some pills from the tray. "Here Dr. Pete wants you to take these. He says it will help you to rest. It's ok they're not bad." Jennifer placed the pills in her mouth and held her head up so she could drink the water. She swallowed eagerly quietly hoping the pills would make this all go away. Jennifer smiled down at her "Good night. Sleep tight."

The next day she was given some food with no silverware and Frank and Bob as guests. She was allowed to sit on the gurney with her sheet as her only cover. Doctor Pete informed her that everything checked out and she was good to go for the next session with Mr. Drake.

After she ate, Frank and Bob led her to a cell off of the Hospital room to await her 'appointment'. As she waited she made a make-shift toga from her sheet and attempted to convince herself it would be like sleeping with any other man she'd had to 'repay' for his kindness.

It was time.  
They had placed a hood over her head before taking her out. She'd seen it done to scared animals and guessed they figured she would be easier to handle this way. They were right.

She was brought into a room and her arms were chained above her head before the hood was removed. She was next to another woman chained in the same manner. The third had her wrists chained to the wall as she lay on a mattress on the floor. After they were secured their rags were cut off. The Muties allowed themselves a feel or lick from their captured audience.

When the Muties left and they were alone, she could hear the woman on the mattress whimper. She had three scars on her arm. The girl next to her had them all the way up her arm. She recognized them both from the cells in the basement.

The door opened again and three Muties walked in. The biggest one she had ever seen strolled into the room. He had to bend over or his head would hit the ceiling.

"Get her ready for me" he growled at the other two and they went to the girl on the floor. They started licking and pinching her breast while they fingered her.

Mr. Drake surveyed the room while the woman squirmed on the floor in the corner. He glanced past her hanging partner and walked up to her. He reached out and caressed her side running his large hand down the curve of her body letting his thumb brush against her breast. "Ummm nice. I may take my time and enjoy you," he growled.

The boss Mutie entered.

"I have had one brought for you." Mr. Drake motioned to the woman next to her.  
He turned then sitting himself down at the foot of the bed watching his minions work his first lay over. She noticed his unusually large erection growing under the rag wrapped around his waist.

"I want you to pay close attention. I will have you here one day." Boss Mutie growled in her ear.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten he was there. The woman on the mattress screamed in pleasure.

"One more time, she needs to be juicy." He smiled and stroked himself.

Boss Mutie ran a knife down between her breasts stopping just below her navel. "Pay attention Bitch." He glared at her with his one eye.

He then went to the woman next to her and ran it down the same but actually cut her open slightly all the way. The woman screamed. He licked the blood running down her body. "Um, warm," he smiled over at her.

The woman tried to move away but where did she think she could go? Boss was back and this time the woman next to her watched as he traced the knife around her nipples. He returned to the bleeding woman, she squirmed wildly. Holding each breast in his hand he sliced off each nipple and ate it.  
She nearly gagged. The woman was in tears begging to be let go. There was a cry from the woman on the floor as she watched Mr. Drake enter her. As he thrust she cried out. She couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. She hoped it was the later.

"I will have you after he is through with you. I will have your eye. The Doc has promised me." He laughed and ran the knife on her face around her eye.  
He turned and poked it into the woman's eye next to her. They both screamed. He sucked at the juices coming from her face as the poor girl passed out.

"Bring her." She heard from the floor. Boss Mutie laughed.

Happy to get away from the beast eating the poor woman next to her she didn't struggled for a brief moment until she realized they were taking her to the floor to Mr. Drake. She was strapped to the wall as Mr. Drake loomed over her. The woman hanging awoke and continued to scream.

"MMM, that sound." He growled in her ear. As he nibbled on her neck she wondered if he would take a bite himself. "Sometimes I envy him." He took her breast in his mouth biting and licking fiercely.

She was afraid to cry out. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She could feel his cock between them warm and hard. It felt much larger than normal but knew she could survive this because others had. She just needed to stay calm. He trailed down her stomach biting her leaving marks along the way spreading her lips with his large hands.  
The hanging buffet screamed again and he buried his face between her legs biting and licking fiercely. With his arms around her open thighs she couldn't get away. She cried out as he drew blood and sucked at the wound.  
He stopped and placed himself between her thighs ready to pierce her with his mutated cock when the door was slammed open and bullets ripped through the room. Flames burst alighting Boss Mutie and his dinner.  
Blood sprayed across her body as Mr. Drake convulsed, bullets riddling his solid green torso. She screamed, grabbing the chains in an attempt to pull herself further from him as he fell across her waist.

There were two heavily armed figures canvassing the room with their high powered weapons. One of them shot a few rounds in the boss Muite as the other stepped in her direction.

She could hear the figure breathing through its metal helmet. She didn't expect a woman's voice as it spoke. "Hold still and we'll get you out of here. 

There ended up being over thirty people rescued from the prison. They were taken back to a large fortified structure called the Citadel. There she received medical treatment, good food and a clean place to sleep. Once people recovered enough to travel, the ones that wanted to were allowed to go on their way. The two pregnant women were 'encouraged' to stay. Some of the men joined up with the Brotherhood. She decided to stay put for awhile and put her knowledge of weapons to good use by working in the supply cage in the basement of the Citadel.


End file.
